


Lessons Learned

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Beauty and the Beast (Disney) (1991)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle had always liked reading books. She had never thought the Beast would have <i>those</i> kinds of books, or that he would be so willing to demonstrate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons Learned

"You like books," the Beast said accusingly.

Belle refused to rise to the bait. "I wasn't expecting this!" He reached for the book, but was amused when she snatched it back. "I haven't finished reading it yet!"

The Beast moved slowly and deliberately, crowding into her space. Belle's lips parted slightly, the novel clutched to her chest like a talisman. "Did you like what you read?"

She shivered beneath his heady gaze. "I... I've never... Those things," she squeaked, a fierce blush rising along her cheeks. "I want to know more."

The Beast plucked the book easily from her limp grasp. With his other hand, he traced the delicate curve of her shoulder. "Some things, you can't learn from books."

"I... I learn quickly."

Smiling, the Beast bent his head so that he could press his lips to her forehead. "Would you like me to teach you?"

Eyes dilated, Belle could only nod. He was careful as he kissed her, as he ran his monstrous hands along the curves of her body. She trembled in his arms, but it was not fear that sang in her veins. She was a passionate woman, sheltered and pure, his hope for redemption. Her scent was tantalizing, and she didn't know how much restraint it took to keep from ripping the dress from her body and showing her just how Beastly he could be.

But he moved slowly, slowly, caressing her flesh with hands and lips and tongue. Belle cried out at the sensation, head thrown back against the library carpet, legs splayed wide before him. His mouth had descended over her, and he was giving her such heights of sensation that she had never known before. She dug her fingers into the fur at the back of his head, crying out and nearly sobbing incoherently. "Please," she begged, not knowing what she was begging for. "Oh, Beast, please, please," she moaned.

His eyes were shining with lust and longing. "This cannot be undone, Belle," he warned. But she moaned and reached for him, and he plunged deeply within her. She cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain as he moved, but then his mouth covered hers. She could taste herself on his tongue, and opened her mouth wider for him. She held onto him, fingers tangled in his fur and her thighs trembling around his hips. He made deep strokes within her, causing her to cry out into his mouth when something felt so incredibly wonderful that she was seeing stars.

"Belle," he moaned. "I cannot... last..."

"Oh, my Beast," Belle whimpered, hands tightening on his arms. "My Beast."

Her voice was enough to have him come undone, flying apart at the seams and coming within her hot depths. He carefully shifted position so that he cradled her in his arms, her lithe body still wound around his. "Belle," he moaned. "My Belle."

She tucked her head into his chest, still panting. "I still want to finish that book."

The Beast laughed heartily. "I'll show you how it ends," he promised, running his hands down her back. "For as long as you wish me to."

Belle smiled and burrowed into his warmth. "I wish it, Beast. I wish it very much."


End file.
